


Change for good or good for change?

by Nighthawk_17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Falling In Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthawk_17/pseuds/Nighthawk_17
Summary: Tobin Heath had always had a non committal-behaviour towards personal relationships. Then she met Christen. But can she really change?





	1. The leopard cannot change its spots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic. Let me know if I should continue.

It was always the same for Tobin.

She would go out with Allie and Alex, hitting one of the many bars of the city. It could be said that she had made a name for herself by hooking up with an endless number of girls who were left high and dry after one night of passion. Tobin had always based her activity upon the mantra "fuck them and forget them" and she was uppermost satisfied. She wasn't shy or reserved and she knew the effect she had on people. When she would enter clubs, she would be hit by furtive and lustful looks from different angles and all she had to do was choose and satisfy her primary needs. Her amazingly skilled fingers, along with her magical feet in soccer, had defined who she was, a member of the USWNT with commitment issues. Her family and friends were very worried about her situation and didn't miss any occasion to remind her that the world was full of great souls she could spend her life with and to set her up in countless dates, which then always ended just with a good fuck.

Actually, she was very proud of herself.

She had the job she had always wanted, she could travel throughout the world and experience new things without having the feeling of being attached or imprisoned. She didn't care if her friends, her two "amigas", had been in serious relationships. She was the lone wolf in the sea of heart-breaking romances of others.

But life again is full of surprises.

 

**Few moments earlier -**

The team was in California, training for a bunch of friendlies against Canada and Mexico.

“Tobsss”- Alex yells from the other corner of the locker room and comes to sit next to Tobin "We have to try this new club downtown. Serv knows the artist who is performing tonight and you should tag along. I’ve heard that it’s an exclusive place with good people… I know you don’t wanna miss a so precious opportunity” she winks before getting rid of her cleats. “Yeah okay, fine with me” Tobin answers and smiles knowingly, revealing her signature teeth. “I’m gonna ask Kelley and Allie to see if they want to come as well” -“Alright, I’m gonna shower” Tobin continues -“ Gotta be ready to show some Heath appeal”. “You’re such a dork Tobin” Alex says while rolling her eyes.

The air outside was chill and the sky was cloudy. The club was located in one of the wealthiest neighbourhoods of the city. The group of friends was waiting outside for Kelley as she had said before she would meet them there. “Ughh Kelley just texted me that she is late” Allie groaned. “ Let’s go inside then, we’ll meet her there” Alex suggested and everyone agreed.

The atmosphere was relaxed inside with low lighting and chill- out music to fill the spaces. As per usual, the entrance of Tobin caught the attention of many. People didn’t even know what it was. Maybe the way she moved nonchalantly or her perfectly sculpted biceps, which stood out from her black t-shirt. Maybe also her infectous smile or her warm and glittering hazel eyes. Alex took Tobin’s hand in her own dragging her to the open bar before she could even scan the room to find tonight’s prey.

“C’mon Tobs, let’s drink up” Alex yells into her ear. – “Alex, are you drunk even before drinking?” Tobin says before ordering two vodka lemons for her and her friend.  
“No, I’m happy you are here with me to have fun and I wanna thank you for coming” Alex adds looking at Tobin’s direction but not at her. “By the way you’re not so subtle Lex, stop it with your lovey – dovey eyes for Servando” This earns a slap on the arm from Alex. – “I don’t know what you are talking about”. Tobin chuckles even more “ Haha you don’t even admit it, you have the hots for him, I can see it in your eyes” and with that Tobin turns to look at the dance floor, while sipping her drink.

She hadn’t registered the door open. She hadn’t heard the stilettos make their entrance on the wooden floor. She still didn’t know how her world was going to change in a fraction of time. It hit her like a truck.

The first thing she saw were those green eyes.

Those fucking green orbits, seductive and captivating as hell. They were staring back at hers before she could even get what was happening.

She didn’t even remember that she knew how to breathe. It was as if someone had just taken all the air available in the room, leaving her speechless like she had never been.

And then she was gone.

“Tobin, are you okay? You found your lover for tonight?”- She was brought back to reality by an eager Alex. In fact, Tobin wasn’t even listening to her anymore. All she could picture in her mind were those amazing eyes that were now lost in the crowd of the club. “ Y-yes, no .. Uhm I’m gonna dance a little bit, are you coming?” She had to find the girl again, that was her mission for now. So she moved from the open bar, directing herself to the entrance, not even caring for Alex’s response, too focused on the mystery girl. “ Why has to be so crowded now?” she thought while moving her eyes almost frantically around the room.

A few moments later someone grabbed her arm – “Tobin, I found Kelley. There she is.” Alex told her. Tobin couldn’t even think straight at this point, so disappointed at herself for letting the green-eyed beauty go away. So she looked in the direction Alex was pointing at and recognised her freckled friend, who was trying to make her way to her friends among the people in the club. She let herself be dragged by Alex to Kelley and was greeted a few moments later by a comforting hug from the Stanford grad.  

“Tobsss I missed ya soo much” Tobin was still engulfed in Kelley’s bear hug -“Kel haha … Do you remember that we were together at training like two hours ago?” “Like really? Here I am professing my deep feelings for you and you treat me like that? I’m hurt” Kell said taking mock offence. “Then I won’t be your wing woman tonight” Kel continued sticking her tongue out. Tobin always found Kel’s game funny “Don’t worry I won’t nee-“

“Kelley I didn’t remember what you usually drink, so I ordered the same I got, also for you … here take your Martini“ a new voice suddenly rang into Tobin's ears. Tobin felt goosebumps all over her body almost instantly. The voice was so strong yet warm and silvery. She didn’t need to turn around to figure out that she had found the beauty. “Oh no problem thanks” Kelley replied, taking the glass and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.  

Tobin did turn around. She was met with the most flawless face she had ever seen. But so was the whole figure in front of her. “ So she’s my great friend Tobin, you can call her Tobs” Kelley started to say.

“I’m Christen, nice to meet you” the girl finished Kel’s sentence with a big welcoming smile that made Tobin’s head spin around.

Tobin looked back and forth from the green "artworks" to the hand that Christen had just stuck out for her to shake.

“Tobin, the pleasure is all mine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it as if Tobin and Christen didn't know each other before.


	2. Wait for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that glitters is not gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but I've been super busy. Thanks a lot for the support and the kudos. I know this is not very long but I'll update soon, I promise. xoxo

“So what brings you here in California?” Tobin asked, never leaving Christen’s eyes. 

“Well this is actually where I come from, it’s great to be back home”. Christen answers, reciprocating Tobin’s staring battle. 

“Yeahh Cali girl here makes everyone head over heels, be careful” Kelley said while winking at Tobin. “Oh I’m not surprised” Tobin added and took a sip of her vodka.

Christen smirked at Tobin so Kelley, sensing the sexual tension, decided to change topic “ Tobs, do you know that Christen is one of the best strikers I have ever played with? She is so good, I don’t even know why she hasn’t been called up yet”. 

“Really?” Alex began to speak in an unusual friendly tone. “Yes, I’ve been playing since I was young” Christen replied offering a warm smile.

“Now I figure out where this killer body comes from, I really hope you’ll make the team and join us soon” Tobin replied with a flirting tone and her megawatt smile. Alex punched her in the ribs 

“Thanks”. All Tobin got was a seductive smile.

Tobin was so intrigued by the tanned girl. She was usually used to make girls blush just by looking at them. But everything was different with Christen. The Cali girl was playing her game as well. She could keep up with Tobin and her usual cockiness. And Tobin was more than ready to put herself out and compete with her.

“I’m going to get another drink really quickly, do you want some?” Christen states. “No thanks”.

Just as Christen disappears, Kelley turns abruptly towards Tobin “Don’t you dare, I really care about her”.

“What?” Tobin tries to play coy.

“C’mon Tobs, don’t tell me you’re not interested, she is hot af” Alex chuckles. “Lex shouldn’t you be with Servando?” Tobin tells her.

“I warned you, don’t hurt her or I’ll k-“

“You’ll do what?” Christen is behind Kelley, an amused look on her face.

“NOTHING, I was just explaining to Tobey here how to treat girls properly” Kelley says, her eyes glaring at Tobin. “ Do not call me that” Tobin warns her with a finger in the air. 

“Guys calm down, we are here to have fun, Tobin come with me, I wanna dance” Alex takes Tobin by the forearm and they’re soon on the dancefloor. Christen and Kelley reach a booth in the corner of the room.

A blonde girl approaches Tobin and starts grinding on her seductively. Her back is pressed hard against Tobin’s front. Then turns and puts her arms around the midfielder’s neck.

But Tobin’s mind is somewhere else and it has a lot to do with two green orbs across the room.

Tobin’s eyes have never left Christen’s ones. 

A silent dialogue is going on full of lust, curiosity and pride. The loud music is thumping in Tobin’s ears. She is turned on, but in a different way, this time it’s something stronger and deeper. That is why, when Christen goes to the bathroom, she follows her without thinking, leaving the poor blonde girl and a stunned Alex behind.

This is not typical Tobin. She is usually the one in charge, the one who decides what happens next. But for now Tobin is at the mercy of the beautiful Cali striker.

Christen starts to open the door of the restroom but in a matter of time she feels the pressure of a body on her back, pushing her inside. Tobin’s cologne fills the air inside. Christen is pushed with her back against the cold wall by strong arms. She is not given the time to speak or breathe because Tobin’s lips are crushing against hers. They are forceful, violent and merciless. At first Christen is taken aback by the sudden attack but soon she is the one fighting Tobin for dominance. Tobin is pinning her to the wall using her hips, having a hold of her hands above her head. Christen moans into her mouth as Tobin puts one of her thighs between Christen’s legs. With her tongue expertly exploring the raven beauty’s mouth, Tobin doesn’t waste time and insert two fingers inside Christen. 

“Don’t you dare … to stop-p…” Christen screams in her ear. “Your friend Kelley seems to have another opinion” Tobin teases her while Christen is reaching her climax.

“I don’t give a fuck about what she says right now” Christen groans.

“Nasty girl uh..”.

She thrusts in and out until she can feel Christen’s legs begin to tremble. So she holds her up while biting her neck and waits until she is met again with the two eyes she is starting to adore.

That night Tobin doesn’t sleep alone.

And the next one either.

//

Their relationship progresses slowly but it is based on trust and love. Tobin’s changed. She starts to plan dates for Christen much to Kelley’s disbelief. Soon they are moving in together. They have a deep connection, something that Tobin had never known before. She forgets her antics: No more one-night stands, games or her “womanizer” behaviour.

The old Heath is gone and Kelley is the one apologising.

“Tobs!”

-“Hey Kelley whassup?”

“Do you have a minute dude?” - “Of course, let’s go grab a coffee”.

“Tobin I just wanted to apologise to you … I mean for the way I judged you at first with Christen. The thing is that I couldn’t believe you would change so much for her. I’m not here to judge anymore but you weren’t exactly the type of person ready for commitment. But I misjudged you and I’m sorry…” Kelley looks at Tobin with guilty eyes “ I’m actually so thrilled to finally see her smile whenever she hears your name, you did good! As you probably have already figured out Christen seems very confident on the outside but she can also be very fragile. It’s not one of the best moments for her … you know… she is struggling to be called up in the team, so take care of her”. Kelley looks Tobin with firm eyes and pats on her back “I trust you”.

“Kells, thanks. I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me. But you are right. I made a lot of mistakes in the past and I’m more than willing to take care of Christen. I think I love her, I can feel her presence in a big room and the way my body reacts whenever she is around me is not normal. I cannot put into words how I feel about her, the smiles she gives only to me in the morning or the way she hugs me from behind so that I can feel her warmth in the crock of my neck. I’m very lucky” Tobin ends the chat wiping away the few tears that have fallen.

A few weeks later Christen is invited to the USWNT’s camp and she is more than happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen don't know eachother in this story even though I know that they actually played against eachother during college in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistake, English is not my first language. Hope you'll enjoy it, let me know what u all think. Xoxo


End file.
